The Ties That Bind Us
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Complete! Harry is tired of Snape always assuming that he's got a celebrated life at the Dursley's. So, when he comes up with a plan to show him otherwise, chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means speaking

Warning! This fic is sort of HBP compliant concerning Snape's past. Also, Snape and Harry will be a little OOC, more Snape than Harry, but it is there.

"The Ties That Bind Us"

"I hate Snape," Harry said, flopping onto one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"We all knew that, Harry," Hermione put in.

"He swears I live the life of a celebrity even at the Dursleys's. You two know how far from the truth that is."

"Yeah, mate. I remember the twins and I had to break you out of that house."

"I just wish there was a way to make him realize how horrible my life can be," Harry sighed.

"There's probably a charm or a potion that could do that," Ron pointed out. "Right, Hermione?"

"Oh, no! You're not including me in this insane plan of yours!"

"What do you mean? We need you!" Ron replied.

"That's true, but you're talking about pranking a teacher!"

"It's not a prank!" Ron protested.

"It's the same thing!" Hermione countered.

"Whoa, whoa! I never said anything about actually doing something to him!" Harry defended.

"Good. Now I'm going to bed before you _do_ come up with a crazy idea." Hermione stood up. "You two should get to bed, too."

"We'll go to bed in a minute, 'Mione," Harry promised.

Hermione went upstairs, heading to the girls' dorm. The second he heard the door close, Ron turned to Harry. "We should do something to Snape, Harry. He would deserve it."

"If we could find a potion, we could brew it in class tomorrow," Harry thought for a minute, "like a variation of the Polyjuice Potion; one that doesn't take as long to make as well as makes the drinker live a day in the life of the person whose hair is added."

"Great idea, mate. Let's do it."

&&& THE NEXT DAY

Harry came up to Ron before Double Potions. "I found a variation of the Polyjuice Potion. We can go ahead with our plan."

They took their seats, and Harry brought out the book with the recipe in it. Once everyone was seated, the door banged open, and Snape stalked in. Snape dreaded Double Potions with Slytherins and Gryffindors. This class was the most volatile of all the combinations. "Today, we are brewing Disappearing Potions. The ingredient list and recipe are on the board." Snape flicked his wand. "Begin."

Half of the students went to the student cupboards to get the ingredients they needed for the potion. Harry got as many ingredients as he could carry safely. He brought the ingredients over to the table, and he was Ron got to work. Everything went smoothly at first, but then they lost their place. "Uh, Harry? What was the last ingredient you put in?"

"I don't know."

Ron looked up. "Snape's heading this way!"

"I better put some of these ingredients back."

"Which ones?"

"The ones that aren't part of a Disappearing Potion." Harry grabbed a few jars and hastened over to the student cupboard.

"Mr. Weasley! What have you done to your potion?" Snape asked.

"Uh…"

"The potion is supposed to be Slytherin Green, not Gryffindor Red."

Ron's face matched his potion. Suddenly, the surface of the potion began to swirl, and not five seconds later, the potion exploded. Ron had already taken cover when the potion's surface had started to swirl, so Snape had gotten the full brunt of the explosion.

&&&

Harry had been putting ingredients away. 'I hope Snape doesn't realize that it's not a Disappearing Potion,' he thought as he put the last ingredient on the shelf. Then, he heard the explosion. He muttered a curse before he felt a sensation a la portkey. However, he was still in the Potions classroom. Unfortunately, he ended up next to Snape. "Damn."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for cussing in front of a professor."

Harry looked at the person beside him and decided to mention, "Well, you're not old enough to be a professor."

"What?" Severus looked at his clothes. Instead of his normal black robes, he was wearing tight black jeans, a green t-shirt with a raven on it, and a black jacket with the words _Quoth the Raven Nevermore_ on the back. "Fuck."

"Ten points off Slytherin for inappropriate student language," Harry mocked.

"I-I'm not a student!"

"You're young enough to be one."

Severus ignored Harry. "I'm going to fix this."

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore," Harry said.

Severus walked into his office, and Harry walked into the hall. Suddenly, they both were snapped back to where they had been standing, hitting each other's backs in the process. They chorused, "Ow!"

They looked at each other, and Severus said, "Damn."

"You said you can fix this?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know about being bound to each other. We should talk to Albus about this."

"Bound?"

Severus sighed. "We are stuck with each other, Potter."

"Stuck in what way?"

"I never truly pegged you for a dunderhead, Potter. The potion made it so that we have to be in the same room within a specific distance of each other. Now, let's go." Severus started to walk out of the room, but paused when he realized that Harry wasn't following him. "Potter, move!"

&&&

Harry had been in a state of shock. He was stuck with Severus. Of all the people the potion could have exploded on, why did it have to be Severus? Why couldn't it be like Hermione or even Seamus? Well, at least it wasn't Malfoy! Severus's voice made him jump. Even though the potion also turned him sixteen, Severus's voice was still silky smooth. Harry started moving slowly at first, but picked up the pace when he realized that Severus was almost out of sight. The green-eyed teenager managed to catch up with his teenaged Potions Professor before the bond too effect. As the two teenagers walked down the hall, Severus asked Harry some questions.

"What were you and Mr. Weasley brewing, Potter? It wasn't a Disappearing Potions, was it?"

"No." There was a brief pause before he admitted, "It was a variation of the Polyjuice Potion."

"Why were you two wasting precious class time brewing a Polyjuice Potion?"

"Well, uh, we were kind of planning on using it."

"On me?"

"Yes, but Ron is the one who messed it up."

"Why did you want to use it?"

"So, you'd realize that I don't live the celebrated life at home."

"Don't lie." Another moment of silence passed. Severus, realizing which potion Harry had chosen, asked, "How did your hair end up in the potion?"

"Huh?"

"The only way we could get bound to each other is your hair landing in the potion."

The Gryffindor thought for a moment. How and when could his hair have gotten into the potion? "I guess it could've fallen in the cauldron, when I was gathering the ingredients, so I could put them back."

"So, you are saying this is your fault?"

"Yes, and you can't give me a detention for it."

Severus scowled and jumped Harry, who was surprised. Harry didn't think Severus would fight anyone and without a wand!

&&&

Dumbledore exited his office. He was going to have tea with McGonagall. 'Maybe she'll try a lemon drop.' Scuffling brought him from his thoughts. Rushing to see what the commotion was took Dumbledore to the scene where two boys were fighting! The Headmaster could identify one of the boys as Harry Potter, but he couldn't identify the other. He looked vaguely familiar, but Dumbledore couldn't out a name to him.

It didn't matter anyway. He couldn't allow two of his students to fight. Dumbledore, not being feeble despite his age, grabbed the two boys by their outer wear (one robe, one jacket), pulled them apart, held them off the ground, and said, "Enough."

The boys stopped trying to get at each other and muttered. "Sorry, Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, whose glasses had been thrown off in the struggle. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yes, sir. I'm used to fights. My cousin usually fights with me, but my glasses are probably broken."

Dumbledore waved his fingers, and Harry's glasses flew into the elder wizard's partially open hand. The Headmaster allowed Harry to take them, before he turned his blue gaze to the other boy who was still being held up off the ground. He froze when he saw the boy's face, black eyes, black hair, hooked nose, and pale skin. "Had a mishap, Severus?"

"Obviously, Albus."

"Why were you two fighting?"

"It's a long story, Sir."

"No, it's not, Potter."

"Maybe from your point-of-view it's not."

"I'm still your professor."

"You're not old enough to be a professor, Snape."

"Maybe not in body, but where intellect and magical ability are concerned I far surpass you."

Harry glared at Severus. Dumbledore had been watching the verbal sparring, looking at each boy when they spoke. The back and forth movement was giving him a headache. "That's enough. You two are giving me a headache."

"Sorry, Headmaster," they chorused.

After a moment of silence, Severus asked, "Albus, could you put us down?'

Dumbledore then realized that he was till physically holding the two boys off their feet. He set them back on the stone floor.

"Harry, go back to class, and Severus, come to my office," Dumbledore said.

Twin looks of embarrassment crossed the two teenagers' faces. Harry looked at the floor and scuffed his shoe, while Severus simply said, "We can't do that, Albus."

"Why ever not?"

Severus's next words had bite to them. "Because of Potter's _mistake-_"

"It was more Ron's fault than mine!"

Severus shot Harry a glare that clearly said, _Don't interrupt me_. ""He and I are bound."

Dumbledore stared at the duo. "All right. You two come with me to my office, and we'll figure this out."

The walk to Dumbledore's office was quiet. Harry and Severus were simply glaring at each other. The Headmaster could feel the tension during their walk. Once they got to the office, Harry sat down in a chair near the door, and Severus leaned against the far wall. Dumbledore went to send Fawkes to alert McGonagall that he would not be coming for tea that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means speaking

Once Fawkes disappeared, Dumbledore sat behind his desk, eyes twinkling. "Now, would one of you start from the beginning?"

"Well-" Harry and Severus both began in unison. They stopped when they realized the other was talking and glared at each other.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, why don't you start?"

"Well, Ron and I wanted to make Professor Snape believe that I don't live a celebrated life."

"Like I would believe such a lie!"

"It's not a lie, Severus. Harry's aunt and uncle are the worst sort of muggles imaginable."

Dumbledore's line was like a slap in the face to Severus. Severus's next line was so soft Harry barely heard it. "You mean, like my father?"  
"Worse, Severus. They refuse to acknowledge that magic exists." Severus paled at this admission. "Now, please continue, Harry."

"I had found a variation of the Polyjuice Potion. It was easier to make-"

"Brew," Severus corrected.

"Easier to brew and had the desired effects." At Dumbledore's raised eyebrow, Harry elaborated. "Once it was done, it was supposed to make Professor Snape live a day in my life."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Severus asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but it sounded good," Harry admitted.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Keep going, Potter."

"Everything was going great especially since Hermione refused to help us. Then, Ron and I lost our place, and we messed up. Then, the potion exploded, and you know the rest."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. Harry, would you step outside for a moment?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

Harry stood up and walked out into the hall. Once Harry was outside, Dumbledore turned to look at Severus. One second later, Severus's shoulders jerked, and then Harry and Severus were snapped back together, their backs hitting in the process. However, Dumbledore had anticipated this and made a pillow appear between their heads before they could connect. The two boys were sitting on the floor, rubbing their backs.

"Just as I thought," Dumbledore said.

The two teens looked over at the Headmaster and chorused, "What?"

"The potion's effects are getting stronger."

"What does that mean?" Harry inquired.

"It means that the distance you can be from Severus is decreasing."

Severus merely scowled, while Harry had the mental picture of the two of them joined at the hip like Siamese twins. Harry's expression clearly showed what he was thinking. Severus noticed Harry's look. "Get that ridiculous idea out of your head, Potter."

"Stay out of my head, Snape!"

"Kike I would want to be inside your mind anymore than I already have!"

"Then, how did you know what I was thinking?!"  
"Your expression told me. We won't be stuck to each other, Potter. We'll just have to walk, sit, and stand next to each other until an antidote can be found."

Harry nodded. Just then, an idea struck Harry. "Headmaster! Where are we supposed to sleep?"

"I refuse to step foot in the Gryffindor dorms!"

"I'm not going anywhere near the Slytherin dorms!"

"No problem, Potter. I don't sleep there."

"Well, I didn't know that your room wasn't in the Slytherin dorms, Snape!"

"Why would that be?"

"I thought the Head of House's room would be in their house, like Professor McGonagall!"

"Unlike, Professor McGonagall, I don't feel a need to chaperone my house!"

"Enough, boys," Dumbledore said. Severus and Harry were inches from each other, but when they heard Dumbledore, they took a few steps back. Harry sat back down in the chair by the door, and Severus leaned against the desk. "You two will share Severus's chambers."

"But, Headmaster-" Harry and Severus began.

"No arguing. I have made my decision. Now, Severus, if you could change into robes, we can head down to dinner."

"I don't have to wear the school uniform, do I?"

"No, but if you could wear the Slytherin crest on your robe, that would be acceptable."

Severus scowled, but did as he was asked. He performed a spell that switched his jeans, t-shirt, and jacket for a set of plain black robes, which had the Slytherin crest on the left sleeve near the shoulder. "Satisfied, Albus?"  
"Yes. Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore stood up. "Let's go."

Dumbledore walked out of his office with the two teens hot on his heels. There was a minute or two of silence before Harry said, "Did you actually like wearing the muggle clothes?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I find them much easier to work in, when speed is required," Severus answered.

"That makes sense."

The rest of the trip was made in silence, but the small conversation brought a smile to Dumbledore's face. 'They _can_ be civil to each other. This might do some good for them.'

The tree of them reached the Great Hall before too long. Once they entered, they went to sit down. (AN: I'm using the table set-up from the third movie.) Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with his back to the Slytherin table. He was in between Ron and Hermione and in front of Neville. Severus sat down at the Slytherin table with his back to the Gryffindor table. He was in between Draco and Goyle and in front of Crabbe.

"So, when's Potter leaving? On the next train?"

"Unfortunately, Potter is not expelled, Draco. In case you have forgotten, the Headmaster is Gryffindor."

"NOT EXPELLED!?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, Draco. Potter is not getting expelled." Severus's expression darkened. "Even thought he admitted to being at fault."

"Sir? How did you get that bruise?" Draco asked, motioning to Severus's right cheek.

'Bruise? Great. One more thing to make Potter pay for.' Out loud, he said, "It is nothing for you to worry about."

Draco nodded. "We're going to have a great game against Gryffindor."

Just as Draco said that, Severus asked, "When is the game?"

"Two days from now."

'Great. I need to talk to Albus about this.' Severus started to stand up.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry was being interrogated by his two best friends. "What happened, mate?"

"The potion was messed up, Ron."

"But why didn't the potion work? Even somewhat?"

"Because you didn't concentrate while brewing the potion!" Hermione answered. "Harry, you and Professor Snape have to fix this in two days!"

"Why? What is happened in two days?" Harry asked.

"The Quidditch match, Harry! The one against Slytherin!" Hermione cried.

"I've got to talk to the Headmaster." Harry started to stand up.

At the Head table, Dumbledore was conversing with the teachers about Severus's mishap. "Where's Severus?"

"He's here, Minerva, but due to a mishap in potions, he is sixteen and also is bound to Harry," Dumbledore said. "Severus is sitting with his Slytherins."

At that moment, Severus and Harry ran up to the table and chorused, "Headmaster!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Is something wrong?"  
"The Quidditch match!" Harry exclaimed.

"Which one?" McGonagall asked.

"Slytherin versus Gryffindor! The one that is in two days!" Severus exclaimed.

"What about it?" Dumbledore inquired.

Harry's mouth fell open, and Severus's eyes narrowed. "You have no intention of postponing the match, do you, Albus?"

"I see no reason to, Severus."

"Fine. We'll just find the antidote before then," Severus put in, turning to leave.

"What if there isn't an antidote?" Dumbledore asked.

"Are you saying that there is no antidote, Headmaster?" Harry questioned.

"That is a possibility, Harry."

"I thought every potion had a solution of some sort," Harry mentioned.

"It's not hard to throw some ingredients together and get some kind of reaction. The difficult part is finding a solution _if_ one exists," Severus sneered.

"No offense, Snape, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you," Harry said.

"Like I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"At least I don't use the Dark Arts!"

"At least I _can_ use all branches of magic effectively!"

"That's enough, you two!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yes, Professor," the two teens chorused.

"Now, go back to dinner," Dumbledore said gently.

The two walked back to their two respective tables.

"What did the Headmaster want?" Draco questioned.

"He won't postpone the Quidditch game," Severus replied.

"Why would he want to?" Draco inquired.

"Because," Severus hissed. "I am bound to Potter and that binding will only get stronger with time."

"Oh," Draco said.

&&&

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "What did the Headmaster say?"

"He won't postpone the match."

"What did Professor Snape talk to the Headmaster about?"

"The same thing, 'Mione."

"Oh, Malfoy must've told him, "Ron mumbled around a mouth fill of food.

"Honestly, Ron! Swallow before you talk." Hermione sighed. "Malfoy only reminded Professor Snape when the game is."

"Huh?" Harry and Ron chorused.

"Of course Professor Snape _knew_ when the game is. Being Head of Slytherin, he makes sure he knows what is happening with his house."

Harry and Ron just shrugged and launched themselves into a conversation about Quidditch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means talking

This fic is slightly compliant with HBP, but only in relation to Severus's past. Also, both Harry and Severus are OOC.

At the end of dinner, Severus reluctantly led Harry to his private chambers. The sixteen-year-old opened the door and led the verdant-eyed teenager inside. Harry looked around at the room. There was a fireplace with a couch nearby, a queen-size bed on one of the walls (relatively close to the fireplace), and a bookcase near the bed. It was then that Harry noticed what color the room was: green walls with a silver ceiling. Harry walked over to the bookcase and scanned the titles. There were a lot of potion books (like _Most Potente Potions_), just as many DADA books, and some general interest books (like _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ and _Quidditch Through the Ages_). On the top shelf were several bottles of completed potions.

Severus whipped out his wand, pointed it at the fireplace and said, "_Incendio!_"

"What are those potions for?" Harry wondered out loud.

"They're healing potions except for one. The blue one is a Dreamless Sleep potion," Severus said in an automatic response. Severus's reply surprised both of them. Neither of them expected Severus to answer.

Harry sat on the couch and proceeded to do most of his homework. The last essay he had to do was Potions. It was a three foot essay on Disappearing Potions.

While Harry worked on it, Severus was grabbing a sheet, blanket, and an extra pillow. He put them on the couch next to Harry, and Harry's essay caught Severus's eye. The rejuvenated professor sighed. "Potter, you need research materials to write a decent essay."

"But I don't have any!"

Severus rolled his eyes and stalked over to the bookcase. He proceeded to pull off a couple books and placed them next to Harry. "Now, you do!"

Harry picked one up. "Thank you."

Severus was startled. "For what?"

"For the bedding and books."

Severus nodded, and Harry went back to his essay. When Harry was done, he stood up with the books and made his way to the bookcase. "Do they belong on a particular shelf?"

"They both belong on the middle shelf." Once Harry had replaced the books, Severus added, "If you would like to read something, you can borrow one."

"Thank you." Harry chose a book on dark creatures.

"You're welcome."

Harry sat on the couch with his selection and opened it. He was so engrossed in the book he hadn't realized how late it was nor had he heard the knock at the door. Severus, however, had and had gotten up to answer the door. It was Ron and Hermione. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, what-" Severus stopped, not needing to continue. "Potter! Your friends are here."

Harry, having heard this, got up and went to the door, still holding the book. "Ron, Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"We brought your clothes and other books and extra supplies," Hermione said, motioning to the stuff her red-headed companion was holding.

"Thanks, guys," Harry said, taking the stuff from Ron.

"How are you doing, mate?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine, but I'd be doing a lot better if I knew whether there was an antidote or not," Harry answered. "But, he did let me borrow this rather interesting book."

"Not that you reading is a bad thing, but did you finish your homework, Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"Of course, I did! Do you think I would try to skip out on doing homework right in front of Snape?"

"I'm not implying that, Harry! I just wanted to make sure-"

"What kind of book you got there?" Ron asked, interrupting Hermione.

"It's a book on dark creatures like Thestrals, although they're not dark. They're just labeled that way."

"Oh."

"Well, we have to get back to the Tower. It's almost curfew,' Hermione said. "Charms first thing tomorrow morning, Harry."

Severus paled when he head that. 'How could I forget that Potter had classes?'

"Night, Hermione! Night, Ron!" Harry closed the door. Harry turned to Severus and opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. He noticed the faraway look in Severus's eyes and didn't want to disturb him being as Severus was in a decent mood. Harry decided to go to bed. "Good night," he called out as he laid on the couch. Later on, Harry woke up to see Severus laying on his stomach on his bed reading by wand light, obviously trying to find an antidote.

&&& IN THE MORNING

Harry woke up first. He showered and got dressed. He looked over at Severus and saw that he had fallen asleep reading. Harry walked over to the bed and gently shook his shoulder. "Snape?" No response. He shook his shoulder a little harder. "Snape?"

Once again, there was no response. Harry, not wanting to miss breakfast or class, pushed Severus out of bed. Laying across the bed, the verdant-eyed teenager watched as his sixteen-year-old professor hit the floor with a yelp. Hearing Harry snicker, Severus growled. "Ten points from Gryffindor for pushing me off the bed!"

"You can't take points off me!"

"Watch me!"

"You might want to hurry up. I don't want to be late to Charms or to breakfast."

Severus got up off the floor and started getting ready. "I couldn't care less about being late to breakfast." Severus saw the disappointed look on Harry's face and added, "But fine."

Once Severus was ready, he and Harry walked out of the room. The walk to the Great Hall was silent. The two teenagers entered the Great Hall and went to the seats they had the previous day.

Suddenly, Severus's and Harry's shoulders jerked before they got snapped back together, hitting each other's backs in the process. Harry and Severus glared at each other before getting to their feet. "This isn't good."

"What isn't good?"

"The potion's effects have gotten stronger, Potter."

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to find an antidote."

"What about breakfast?"

"I'm not welcome at any of the tables except for Slytherin. You're welcome everywhere except for Slytherin."

"So?"

"Either we skip breakfast or we sit at the Head Table!"

"We can find the antidote during my free periods. Let's eat and then go to Charms!"

"Fine." Severus and Harry trudged up to the Head Table. Severus took his usual seat next to Dumbledore and, Harry sat next to Severus. "Hello, Albus."

"What are you doing here, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus scowled. "You know full well what I'm doing here."

"Well, enlighten the rest of us, Severus," McGonagall said.

"The potion's effect got stronger, and Potter wanted breakfast."

"You two can sit here for this meal, but for lunch you must sit at one of the house tables."

"Albus, you can't be serious!" Severus exclaimed.

"Of course I am." Dumbledore looked at the sixteen-year-old over his half-moon spectacles.

"Fine."

"Aren't you going to eat something, Severus?" Dumbledore asked after noticing that Harry had helped himself to the eggs.

Severus said nothing. With a sigh, he reached for a piece of toast. However, Harry was reaching for the same piece. Noticing that there was nothing on Severus's plate, Harry reached for a pitcher of pumpkin juice instead. When the reaching was done, Harry pushed the butter dish toward Severus.

"Thank you, Potter."

"You're welcome, Snape."

Dumbledore smiled at the pair. 'Today will be very interesting.'

After breakfast, Harry led Severus to the Charms classroom. Throughout the day, Harry and Severus were forced to sit together. Lunchtime came pretty fast as did a problem.

"I am _not_ sitting with the Gryffindors!"

"C'mon, Snape! Most of them won't bother you! The only one you'll really have to worry about it Hermione."

"Great. The insufferably know-it-all."

"Don't call her that! She is book smart and has a great memory for remembering facts." Harry sighed. "Gryffindor is really the only option open to us."

"Fine." Severus reluctantly followed Harry to the available seats between Ron and Ginny and across from Hermione and Neville. Ginny looked a little nervous when Severus sat down next to her, but when he didn't even look at her, she relaxed a bit.

"Since Potions is cancelled, we can search the library after Transfigurations. The rest of the non-Quidditch playing fifth-years have flying after that, so we'll have plenty of time," Harry said to Severus.

"Good. We can check out the books we don't get to," Severus agreed.

"What if we need books from the Restricted Section?"

"I'll get-" Severus stopped. He _couldn't_ get them. Harry was bound to him. "I'll ask Madame Pince to get them."

"Fair enough. Pass me the baked potatoes, please." Severus passed the bowl of potatoes over. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Lunch went by fairly quick. Soon, Severus found himself sitting next to Harry in Transfigurations. During the lesson, Severus thought about which books they might need from the Restricted Section. He pulled out his quill and slipped a piece of parchment out of Harry's book bag. He started listing the books from the Restricted Section (about four) and the books from the rest of the library (about six). He put his quill away and pulled out his wand. He performed a severing charm on the parchment, separating the big list into two smaller ones. He put his wand away, looking over the two lists for the rest of the class.

When class ended, Harry and Severus made their way to the library. They first made their way to the librarian's desk.

"Madame Pince," Severus began. "I need you to get me these books from the Restricted Section." He gave her the shorter list. "Don't worry. I won't let Potter see them."

"Very well." Madame Pince disappeared behind the book stacks.

Severus turned to Harry. "Well, let's go grab those books."

"Which ones?"

Severus pulled out the other piece of parchment. "These."

Harry looked at the six titles. "I don't recognize most of them."

"That's not surprising. A good majority are Potions texts."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Severus and Harry went to work pulling the books on Severus's list off of their shelves. Well, it was more like Severus pulling the books off and Harry carrying the books. The two raven-haired teens staked out a table and started looking through the books. Bu the time they were done with one-third of the stack, Madame Pince stopped by their table carrying the four books from the Restricted Section. "I'll take these to my desk. When you are ready to leave, you may pick them up, Severus."

"Thanks," Severus replied, never looking up from the book he was thumbing through.

Madame Pince left, and Severus placed the book he just finished looking through on the pile of books they had already gone through. He sighed and picked up the next book. He opened it and said, "I don't think there's any useful information in these books. I'm going to have to look in the books Madame Pince got for me."

Harry picked up the last book. "Can I help?"

"_No_," Severus hissed. "Those books can be dangerous!"

"Um, okay."

"When I go through those books, you will do your homework and not look at the books!"

They both went back to their books. The silence was deafening, and it continued as they put the books back and as Severus collected the restricted books. Harry followed Severus down to his chambers. Severus placed the books on the floor next to his side of the bed.

While they walked to the great hall for dinner, Harry looked at Severus, who seemed depressed. "I'm sorry, Snape."

"For what?"

"For everything. Our situation, the books, everything."

Severus nodded as they entered the Great Hall. The duo approached the Gryffindor table, ready to take the same seats they had earlier that day. "We don't want you here, Snape!"

"I don't want to be here any more than you want me here, Mr. Weasley. That doesn't change the fact that I am here," Severus sneered as he and Harry sat down.

"Be nicer, Ron," Harry whispered.

Just then, Angelina Johnson walked over to their section of the table. "Harry, will you be able to play up to par tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about me, Angelina. I'll be fine," Harry replied.

Angelina nodded and went back to sitting next to Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.

A silence fell over the group. The silence was unbearable to Ginny, so she decided to speak up. "I'm glad tomorrow is Saturday." Ginny turned to Hermione. "So, what are you going to wear tomorrow, Hermione?"

"Something warm and comfortable considering Harry's got a game tomorrow. What about you, Ginny?"

"Well, I…"

Harry stopped listening to their conversation at that point. He knew he wouldn't be wearing muggle clothes until after the game. He would have to practice all morning to get used to having someone else on the broom with him, which reminded him. "Hey, Snape."

Severus had been more interested in their meal than the conversation happening around him. That is until he heard his name. He turned to Harry. "What?"

"After breakfast tomorrow, we need to practice flying on my Firebolt."

"Unless I find an antidote tonight."

Harry blinked. He had forgotten that Severus had gotten four books from the Restricted Section. The look on Harry's face told the raven-haired sixteen-year-old everything. "How could you have forgotten?"

"I don't know. I just did." Harry sighed. "Unless you find the antidote tonight, if you could wear muggle clothes during practice and the game that would be helpful."

"Fine."

The rest of dinner was a blur for Harry. The two raven-haired teens made their way to Severus's chambers after dinner ended. Harry and Severus sat on opposite sides of the bed and spent the rest of the early evening doing homework and research, respectively. After doing his homework, Harry continued reading the book on dark creatures he had borrowed from Severus. Hours passed by as they read their books. When Harry finished his, he looked over at Severus, who was still reading. Harry laid down and went to sleep, knowing that Severus wouldn't want any help. At about two o'clock, Harry woke up to a strange smell. His eyes landed on the empty bed beside him. He sat up, thinking, 'The bond is broken!' He looked to his left and saw Severus standing over a softly bubbling cauldron, about two feet away. 'I guess not.'

"Problem, Potter?" Severus poured in the next ingredient, powdered Romanian Longhorn horn.

"When I didn't see you in bed, I thought the bond was broken."

"Not yet. I think this potion might do just that."

"You found one?"

"It's a possibility, Potter. I need to concentrate, so no distractions."

Harry nodded and just sat there watching Severus brew the potion. Another hour passed before the potion was completed. Harry made sure Severus was bottling the potion before he said anything. "How is it taken?"

"Since it was your hair in the potion, you have to drink it." Severus held it out.

Harry took the offered bottle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well, here's hoping," Harry said before drinking the entire thing. "How do we know if it worked?"

"We have to see if we can walk in different directions and not be snapped back."

AN: Oooo. A cliffy! I'm so evil to leave it here, but I will have the next chapter up soon. I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means speaking

Harry nodded, and the duo walked in opposite directions, but only got four feet before they got snapped back.

"It didn't work. I was so sure it would work," Severus said, sounding depressed.

"What about the other books?"

"I've already searched them. Nothing."

"Oh. Well, I guess we should get some sleep so we don't fall off of the broom during practice or the game."

Severus nodded. "Let me clean this out."

He picked up the cauldron. Harry went over to him. "Here. Let me help."

Both teens carried the cauldron into the bathroom. While they cleaned it, Severus said, "Thank you, Potter."

"You can call me Harry."

"All right, Po-Harry, and you can call me Severus."

"All right, Severus. So, what's the next step?"

Severus pulled his wand out and cast a drying charm and then the levitating charm. "C'mon, Harry."

Harry followed Severus back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Severus set the cauldron down on a worktable Harry hadn't noticed earlier. "Where did the table come from?"

"I summoned it from the other side of the room." Harry nodded. "Let's get some sleep, Harry."

Harry smiled. "All right, Severus."

They both climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

&&& IIN THE MORNING

Severus was the one to wake up first, but it didn't take long for Harry to wake up. While they were getting dressed, Harry said, "After breakfast, I need to get my broom from Gryffindor Tower."

"All right, Harry." Severus sighed. "Not like I have a choice."

"C'mon, Severus. It's not that bad."

Severus didn't give a response, just started walking toward the door, which made Harry follow him. They walked to the Great Hall in amicable silence. They immediately went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"So, Harry, what is the practice going to entail?" Severus asked, grabbing a pastry.

"Basically, just for me to get used to there being another person on the broom." Harry grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured a glass for himself and Severus.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, Severus." Harry noticed Hermione staring at them. "What is it, 'Mione?"  
"You two are being rather friendly."

"Being stuck to a person will do that to you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry, who smiled and proceeded to eat his breakfast. The rest of breakfast went without incident, and soon Harry and Severus were on the Quidditch pitch.

"Okay, Severus. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Here we go." Harry and Severus took off on the broom.

Harry felt the familiar rush of excitement of eager anticipation. In his excitement he barely felt the weight of Severus on the broom. He truly felt alive.

When Harry took off, Severus was a little worried about how fast Harry was going. After a couple minutes, the rush of air caused excitement to surge through his veins. It was better than anything else he had ever felt.

"Do you mind it I try some tricks?" Harry asked.

"Not at all."

Harry and Severus spent the rest of the morning doing Barrel Rolls, Wronski Feints, and other such tricks.

They went back into the castle for lunch. Various Gryffindors kept coming up to Harry and telling him good luck. The Weasley Twins came up behind Harry.

"We'll win, Harry," Fred said.

"Especially with you as seeker," George finished.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

Lunch seemed to drag on for hours to Harry and Severus, but they found themselves back out on the pitch soon enough. Harry straightened his red and gold Quidditch uniform, while Severus tugged his green, raven t-shirt down (His left forearm was wrapped up in a bandage). They were on Harry's Firebolt, waiting for Madame Hooch to put the Quidditch balls into play. Severus blinked, and the game had started.

The game was basically a blur to Harry and Severus. Harry was focused on looking for the Snitch, and Severus tried to follow the game, but couldn't really keep up with it.

"Hang on, Severus," Harry said, before taking off after the Snitch.

Severus noticed Draco was about a foot behind them. "Faster, Harry," Severus whispered.

Harry and Draco both dove toward the Snitch. They raced toward the Snitch (and the ground) until the last second when they both pulled up. However, the tail of Draco's Nimbus 2001 hit the ground, causing him to crash. Harry kept flying, gaining on the Snitch. "Hang on, Severus."

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"Trust me." Harry stood up, balancing on the handle, and stretched out his right hand. The Snitch was just out of reach. Harry stepped a little closer and snatched it out of the air. He sat back down on the broom and held the Snitch up.

"Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch," Lee Jordan announced.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle. "Gryffindor wins!"

The Gryffindor stands erupted into cheers and applause. The Quidditch players left the pitch, and the rest of the students and faculty left the stands. Everyone filed into the Great Hall for dinner. The Gryffindors were congratulating Harry on his great catch.

"Party in the Common Room!" the Weasley twins exclaimed. "You're coming, right, Harry?"

"No thanks, guys. I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed after dinner," he lied.

"All right, Harry. See ya." The twins disappeared.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus said.

Harry smiled. "You're welcome, Severus."

Dinner went by pretty fast. The two raven-haired teens left the Great Hall and went to Severus's quarters. The two sat in silence for quite awhile, just thinking about what they learned about each other. One thing still bothered Harry. "Severus?"

"What is it, Harry?"

"I was thinking about Thursday. You and the Headmaster had compared my aunt and uncle to your father. What exactly did you mean by that?"

Severus sighed and turned around to face Harry. "My father is a muggle. My mother, Eileen Prince, is a witch. That makes me a half-blood, a half-blood Prince. My father didn't realize my mother had magic until I had performed some accidental magic. My mother and father argued about it all the time. When I got my Hogwarts letter, he left." Severus sighed again. "I haven't seen him since."

"Do you miss him?"

"Once in awhile, but mostly no."

"Oh." Harry thought for a moment. "Could you tell me about my father's school days?"

"I don't know, Harry. Lupin would be better to tell you those stories."

"Not the stories from your point-of-view."

"Fine. There was this one time where…"

Severus spent the rest of the night telling Harry stories from his school days.

&&& IN THE MORNING

Harry was the first to wake up. He wasn't thinking too clearly and decided to take a shower. The steam cleared up his head. He just remembered being bound to Severus. He waited for the bond to take effect, but to his surprise, it didn't! He quickly finished his shower and got dressed. He rushed into the main sleeping area and got another surprise. An adult Severus was sleeping in the bed! Harry stood dumb-founded for a moment. It only took a moment for Snape to wake up. "Good morning, Harry."

Snape noticed that he sounded like his adult self. He sat up. "The potion wore off." He then noticed that Harry wore a scared expression. "Harry, I still understand that you do not live a celebrity's life at your aunt and uncle's house." Harry smiled. "Now, get out. Oh, and Harry, don't think I'll go easy on you in class just because I understand where you are coming from."

"Yes, Professor."

Snape smiled. "Now get."

Harry picked up his stuff and left, and Snape got out of bed. He got dressed in his black robes and left his quarters. He headed for Dumbledore's office. Just as he reached the gargoyle, it started moving. Snape hesitated. He hadn't said the password, so that must mean that the Headmaster must be coming down.

"Ah, Severus. Glad the potion wore off. Come and join me for breakfast." Dumbledore put an arm around Snape's shoulders, leading him to the Great Hall.

When the Headmaster and the Potions Master entered the great Hall, the students fell silent, and the rest of the faculty smiled at Snape. When they took their seats, Snape locked eyes with Harry and winked.

Harry turned back to his meal. 'I wonder what the next Potions lesson will be like.'

&&& MONDAY AFTERNOON, POTIONS

"Ten points off Gryffindor, Potter."

When Snape passed by, Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "You would think he would go easy on you considering what just happened."

Harry shook his head and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Fin**


End file.
